


Down On The Knee

by Doppelganger159



Category: JudyxNick - Fandom, No sex - Fandom, Proposal - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: It's Nicks big moment.......





	Down On The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this one, my manager Op3RaGh05T suggested it, enjoy!

**DOWN ON THE KNEE** (This is before all my other stories, hope you enjoy it, my manager oP3RaGh05T suggested it)

It was a dawn of a spring morning, Judy and Nick had met only 7 months before, they had a date planned for this special day, they had no idea what was ahead of them, after their first date, they had to go to each other's apartment, not because of sex, but because if they went out in public, they would've been fired and been disowned by all of Zootopia. Nick called her to check on her, see if she was asleep at 8:00 A.M. She pick up the phone quite quickly actually, she was very ready, she had a short blue dress in her closer ready for him, and she wanted a short one;) "Hey, Carrots, all ready for our date this evening?" "Sure, I bought a blue dress yesterday for this date." "Sounds nice, so I'll see you at the park at the boarder lines between the Savanna and the Rain Forest District at 7:00 P.M. sharp?" "Oh yeah, I'll be there early for you." "Alright, love you." Love you to." He hang up the phone and immediately and went to his closet to get an old Tuxedo he used last for his prom about 18 years ago, it still fit because after foxes turn 14 they stay the same height, and Nick always kept in shape so when he tried it on, it was a perfect fit. 8 miles away in Judy's apartment, she was putting on her blue nice short dress she bought from Zoocys, [Lol, Macys] she put it on, then put on her new blush, she looked like a 'Trophy Bunny', she looked at herself in the tall stand up mirror, twirled a couple times, "This should absolutely fantasize that dumb fox." Back at Nicks apartment, after he had put on his tux, he put on some special cologne, the kind that made Judy go straight 'Savage' for him, or at least that's what he thought. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a small red box, opened it for a couple of seconds, grinned then put it in his pocket. It was 5:00 P.M. and Judy and Nick were all ready, especially Nick, he was terrified, but after an hour, they were 100% ready, Nick was getting antsy though, but he started to walk there, so did Judy, since she was closer, she had to wait on Nick, {I had picture of Judy in her blue dress but it won't show it.}  
But while Judy was waiting, Nick arrived, "Hey, Carrots, you ready?" "Of course Nick." Since it was evening time, everybody was home, Nick put his arm around her and pulled her close while walking to 'Their Spot', it was past some trees overlooking Savanna Central, it was beautiful, "Look Carrots, it's the perfect time for a sit," they sat on the ground where is was clear, Nick said the most beautiful thing then, "You see how the sky is a perfect color, with purple, orange, and blue colliding, it's like you, you great glimmering bright violet purple eyes, with your short pretty small blue dress, then the orange, which represents me, I have a orange red fur, and it all combined together makes a beautiful unlimited sky which would show our unlimited love, you know what, it is such a beautiful day, you make it everything though, now, it's amazing, you're amazing, I feel like doing something." "Awe Nick, that was so beautiful, what are you going to do?" As Nick then stood up, reached into his pocket, and grabbed that small box, got on his left knee, "Nick, are you-?" Nick interrupted her by opening the box, a beautiful silver ring with 4 shining diamonds in the center, and asking, "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you please make me the happiest Fox in the world by marrying me?" She was starstruck, "Nick, yes, yes!" Nick then leaped forward and picked her up hugging her in mid-air, "I love you, Judy, I love you with all my heart." "Oh Nicky, I love you to!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got a part 2 already, comment SEX for just a pure slutty smutty sexy one, you decide!


End file.
